AllI Want For Christmas
by Cuppycakegirlxx
Summary: It's Christmas time and Danny and Sam onlywant one thing: To be together! Christmas fluff!


**Merry Christmas people! I love Christmas sooooo much, it is the best holiday known to man! The food, the presents and meeting my 20 something cousins (can u believe that out of all of them only four are female?)**

**Anyway, in the spirit of Christmas, here's a little Danny and Sam oneshot (am going to try writing those now but don't be surprised if they are very long). Christmas fluff for everyone!**

**All I Want For Christmas**

Sam scowled at the sheet of paper in front of her. Normally she loved creative writing. But this essay on _What Do You Want for Christmas_ was irritating her more than it should have. Not because she wouldn't get what she wanted, but because she already _had_ what she wanted. Phones, games, game systems, everything a _normal_ kid could want. Her parents bought her stuff they _assumed_ a child would want but Sam only wanted one thing this Christmas and it was sitting only a chair away.

Danny, she sighed. He really was clueless but she still loved him. Every time they had a fake-out make-out she wanted it to be real and not fake. She'd gone for years pretending that she didn't mind being _just friends _with him. Now, around Christmas, when girls that had boyfriends would be cuddling with them in front of a fire, she felt more alone than ever. Sam sighed again and began writing: _BlackBerry phone, iPad, Xbox…_

Danny studied Sam, she had let her hair grow out this year and it now fell past her shoulders in a silky dark sheet. The light shining through the window glinted on her hair, making it shine with a glossy black sheen. He sighed; she had no idea how beautiful she was. He pulled his eyes away reluctantly and focused on his paper. It was covered with 'Sam's. He frowned and crumpled it up. He opened a new page in his notebook. He had to focus, but how could he when his secret love was sitting so close?

"Do you guys wanna come over?" Sam asked as they trudged home. It had snowed the night before and everywhere was freshly coated with a shimmering white skin. Sam giggled, she loved Christmas. It was the only time of the year when she felt completely happy and she and her mom seemed to get along better too. "Merry Christmas!" She waved at Nathan.

"You're being cheerful, to me, it's the apocalypse!" The boy ran away screaming. Sam frowned and shrugged. At least Danny wasn't being his usual grumpy, Scrooge-like self. Sam glanced at the black haired boy beside her. Somewhere someone was listening to the radio, the faint strains of Mariah Carey's song 'All I Want for Christmas' floated in the air. She smiled softly, she loved that song. It symbolized exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

"Will there be hot chocolate?" Tucker asked eagerly.

"Of course," she smirked, "do I have to feed you before you visit?"

"No…" behind her, Danny gathered a large handful of snow and launched it at her. Sam gasped and whipped her head around when she felt the snowball collide with the back of her head.

"Danny!" She yelled. He laughed.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Sammy!" He tossed another snowball which she dodged.

"You've asked for it," she retaliated with her own barrage of snowballs and soon there was a full on snowball fight going on. Ice flew back and forth between them. Tucker yelped and dived behind a trash can when one crashed into his stomach. Danny, being the less athletic one of the two, soon collapsed into the snow, breathing heavily. Sam sat saddle style on his waist, neither noticed their compromising position.

"Give up?" She held a snowball in either hand. Danny was laughing too hard to reply. She mashed one of the snowballs into his face.

"Okay, okay!" He choked out between bursts of laughter. Sam slid off him and lay beside him in the snow, still laughing. Danny rolled on his side to look at her. She'd lost her hat in the fight; snowflakes had come to settle on her long, dark lashes and made her eyes sparkle. She was so beautiful it hurt. His gaze dropped to her lips.

Sam's laughter died in her throat when she saw the look in his eyes. When she saw his gaze drop, her heart nearly stopped. She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist. Her palms instinctively went to his chest. She could feel the hard, chiseled muscles of his chest through the cloth. She felt herself blush. But he was leaning closer, the distance between their lips was so short but it felt like light years away to her. Finally, their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss that bespoke their love without either of them having to say it. He ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed into the kiss.

"YES, FINALLY!" Tucker sprang out from behind the trash can, clutching his PDA and waving it around while crowing victoriously. Sam blushed and cuddled into Danny, she buried her face in his chest. She loved how he smelled, like wet hair and mint. She heard Danny chuckle and felt a rumble from the said area. She blushed harder; she'd forgotten how deep his voice had gotten. It sounded seriously sexy now. "This is going on my Facebook page, my blog and my MySpace page!" Tucker was tapping furiously on his PDA.

"Tucker," Sam warned in the calm, dangerous voice she used whenever she threatened people, "if you don't delete that picture, I will make sure you never see your PDA again." Tucker's eyes widened and he tapped something on his PDA. It beeped. Danny smiled down at her, he loved her dangerous side. An image came to him of Sam holding the ecto-bazooka and wearing an evil grin. _Damn that's hot! _He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. She smelled of lilacs and snow.

Sam smiled dreamily and a song drifted in the air.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I just want you for my own_

_More that you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

_Yeah, thanks Mariah_

**So how was it? Good, bad, fantastic or so-bad-I-should-never-write-again bad? Pls review and tell me! Constructive critiscism is appreciated; flames are not but if your answer happens to be option D pls say it in the nicest way possible, thx! **

**xxMusicAngelxx **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE ON FANFICTION! :) =) :D =D**


End file.
